Love Is Eternal,Right?
by Original Sin
Summary: this is my first try at writting a Harry Potter fic....
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Love Lives Forever  
  
A/N : Well this is my first attempt at a long running series...  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, except the plot (I think). To all those lawyers out there, you can't sue me! nyah nyah!   
  
  
" Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Ron screamed from across the Great Hall.  
"Go away!" Harry snapped. Ron pouted and stormed of while swearing under his breath. Harry never snapped at anyone before, especially not Ron, but he was in a hurry. Who could blame him? It was lunch time, Ron, hermione and Harry had just finished their Dark Arts lesson with Mr. Snape (finally he got the job!). hermione was no where to be seen, so she must have gone back to her room. Harry glanced behind him a couple of times nervously. He reached the Griffindor Tower, said the password, and entered quickly, heading towards Hermione's dormitory.  
"Must be studying..." Harry thought to himself. He could hear his heart beating steadily. Sweat dripped down his chin . His scar pounding with energy. When he reached the door, he stood there, taking a couple of deep breaths while resting his hand on the door-knob. The study oak door was the only thing that blocked him from his destiny, wondering if he should go in, he gazed at the brass handle and turned it.  
"This is it!" his mind said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" This is like sooo great!" Hermione thought. Draco's fingers were entangled in her hair. The warmth of his body on hers sent shivers up her spine. He pulled her closer, making the kiss more passionate, more intimate. His hands began to wander onto her back , fiddling with the buttons on her robes. She didn't know what was happening at first, she felt warm hands on her back.   
"This is wrong! Very wrong! No! NO! NOOO!" her mind screamed. She pushed him away instinctively. Cold air entered her lungs as she gasped for air . Her eyes narrowed towards Draco.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" anger pulsed through her body. Draco looked like a helpless puppy at this moment. His silver eyes turned baby blue. Draco opened his mouth to speak, to say sorry, but his throat closed up. Hermione was still glaring at him. She was wondering how could she love him? How could he do such a thing? She could see how hurt Draco felt, and she loved it! She swore a couple of times at him . Hermione was surprised at her boldness, she always felt strongly about swearing, but she didn't give a damn this time. It was as if a whole new girl was born a girl who was mean, cruel, bad. She grabbed Draco by the sleeve and shoved him out the door. Then she realized, she was shoving out her life, her soul was in him .  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked down the cold steps back to the Slytherin Dormitory. He didn't know what to say. Keeping his eyes to the floor, ignored his friends, and flopped himself onto his bed. Draco never felt so vunerable before, so-so ...alone. He spent the night thinking about Hermione.  
"Maybe I should change?" he thought. Draco's eyes filled with tear that streamed down his face. He felt weak. what would his father think?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hermione?" Harry whispered somewhere in the shadows of her room. She glanced up from the floor where she was sitting. Her knee's gave out a few seconds after the fight. Hermione's face was stained with tears .  
" How long were you here," she said.  
"Long enough I suppose"he said, a touch of sadness was in his voice. Hermione sensed it. It didn't take a genius to figure this out, Harry was in love with her.  
"I better be going now..."  
"NO! I mean, no, don't"Harry just waved the thought away, and shut the door.  
  
Everything changed. Harry especially. He became cold as steel, not like before, where he was warm and sweet, like melted chocolate. Draco was distant. Hermione, well, she was alone. Rumors started to spread. Some so impossible that you wouldn't even want to know. Harry snapped at everybody, even the teachers . A whole new side of Harry was born . His eyes were like black pools of emptiness, he never showed any sign of feelings.  
  
One night, Hermione was on the top of the tower, gazing blankly out into the inky black sky, thinking about Harry and Draco, when suddenly she was attacked by someone.  
A hand clamped down onto her mouth, muffling her screams. Adrenaline was running through her veins. She bit his hand.  
Hermione could feel the warm blood pour into her mouth. It tasted like copper. His screams echoed off the walls.  
Everything happened so fast. A blue fire lit the skies, hitting her attacker. There was a brief struggle on the ground. Another flash shot through the sky, more powerful than before.   
Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and the attacker. It was... it was... Viktor Krum.  
Anger swept through her body and lost control. She lunged at him, grabbing his throat. Draco practically pulled Hermione from Krum.   
He was dragged off to Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione were together at last, but what about Harry???   
  
A/N: Wanna know what was the blue fire? Why did Krum attack her? You'll find out in Part Two. (grins evily) PLEASE REVIEW! No flames...I'll burn!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Love is Eternal, Right?:Part II

A/N: Okay, if you don't understand this story read part one again! And I promise part three will come out real soon if I have a lot of good reviews and all(laughs wickedly)hope you like it!*muaaah!* love you all!

Disclaimer :" I am J.K Rowling, I own most of these characters but the plot doesn't belong to me!" she will say.

Harry let out a shaky sigh, all he wanted was Hermione. 

"It was supposed to be perfect!" he screamed, his voice echoed off the school walls. A drop of water trickled down his cheek. Harry shut his eyes, his body began to tremble

vigorously , his scar pounding painfully. New emotions engulfed him like waves crashing over Harry's head.

he felt frustrated, angry and sad all at the same time. His hands clutched a clump of grass from the dew-wet ground and threw it into the air. The wind carried the shredded grass far off into the Forbidden Forest. Harry let his body go limp on the tree bark he was leaning on. Harry covered his face with his grass stained hands and began to sob. His body began to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm. Harry wanted to forget Hermione but every time he let out a sob, her face flashed into his mind. Oh! The days they were little...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*flasback*

It was the first time Harry had been to Hogwarts. The dark and gloomy school loomed over the first years. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked together side by side. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes captured his attention and the way she talked was annoying, but oh!, so sweet!

Harry began to drift off. everything turned pink. There was a pink heart on the wall too. Soft and romantic music could be heard from each corner of the room. Then she appeared from the heart dressed in a sexy pink gown with her hair all pulled back into a neat bun. She looked like an angel. A goddess in disguise.

"Harry! You're here! I've been waiting for you," she said softly. Fire works were pooping in front of his eyes. "I'm sorry I choose that dreadful Draco! The scum! I should have chosen you, Harry," her eyes filled with tears. She ran towards him and leaped into his arms. She whispered something into his ears but he couldn't make out the words, she walked away , back into the heart and de-materialize in front of his eyes.

harry woke up startled. Hagrid was standing over him, casting a shadow, "I tried tuh wake yer up, but yer just wouldn't, I wuz worried, 'Arry," he said in his scratchy voice. His voice was filled with emotion.

" I'm okay, Hagrid, go home," Harry said finally.

"But..."

"I SAID GO HOME!" Harry shouted. Hagrid jumped back startled. He mumbled something then walked off, dragging his feet along the way making a crunching sound on the dried leaves. Harry slapped himself a few times. He didn't know why he snapped at Hagrid like that, but the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Oh, Draco! I don't know what to do!" Hermione sobbed as she rested her head on Draco's chest.

"There, there . Everything will be alright," he said soothingly, as if talking to a little girl who just lost her dolly. They stood there, in the hallway, motionless for a few minutes then Hermione walked back to her dormitory with her tear stained face. She felt drained . She had so much on her mind, she couldn't get any sleep that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This school sucks!!" Xiang Mei Li said and swore a couple of times in Chinese. She tossed her straight black hair from side to side. Her eyes were the colour of clouds on a rainy day, dark and mysterious, and slightly tilted(very common for a Chinese). Mei Li's body had all the right curves, she could get any guy she wanted any time anywhere. She was new, she was a Slytherin, and she hated Hogwarts( what can I say! she's bad!)

Most of the guys flocked around her ; their eyes practically popping out of their sockets. The girls on the other hand glared at her and whispered comment to their friends.

"OOH! she is so pretty!" one exclaimed.

"Urgh! What a slut!" a red headed girl replied.

"I envy her!" said a blond babe.

" HEY! that's my boyfriend!" said another pointing furiously at a blond blue eyed jock who was talking to Mei Li..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This one is good, hmm, not bad , urgh! too ugly!" Mei Li thought to herself as she glanced around at all the boys who were crowding around her.

" Is Britany Spere here or something?" Draco said puzzled.

"Duhhhh.....dunno!" said Crabbe bluntly. Draco pushed himself through the crowd to see what was going on. There she was, Xiang Mei Li, the most beautiful Chinese girl he had ever seen, all the right curves and mysterious eyes, like dark clouds.,

" Hello," she said. Her voice made Draco shiver with delight.

"I'm sorry, but I have a date with my girlfriend now, lets chat next time, kay, babe?" Draco said uneasily.

"Sure," she said and flashed a smile. Draco walked away, he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mei Li swore in Chinese a couple of times when she was alone in her dormitory. She didn't like the school at first but she wanted to see if the boys were cute enough, but none of them were good. She wanted to get away from it all, away from Hogwarts. Mei Li's hair fell over her face. She had to think, but it was too quite in her room so she decided to go somewhere more...noisy. To the Great Hall! She looked at all the gawking boys in disgust, but only one boy caught her eye, he was the most geekiest guy she had ever seen, he wasn't handsome nor strong, but his black hair reflected the morning sun and his green eyes sent shivers down her back. he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.( ten points to who that can guess who this lucky fella is!)

"Hey, Harry!" said a redheaded boy carrying a tray filled with food. The geek looked up.

"Hey! Ron! Wassup?!"

Xiang Mei Li was falling in love.

A/n : Hey! so what do you think? well anywayz, Part three will be juicier, and the plot thickens! Please review! No flames! I just want reviews.....thank you all so much for reading my fics, ya'all make my day! Look out for the next fic!


End file.
